


Uncharacteristic behavior

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Luminara and Quindlan are present for a moment but not enough to grant them a character tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Cody is tasked to protect Obi-Wan at the Temple after a plot against the Jedi Master is discovered.In order to hide his identity, he wears Obi-Wan's robes, which causes quite the distress in his lover.Will Obi-Wan be able to wait until they get to his room to do something about it, or will he embarrass himself in the middle of the Temple?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Uncharacteristic behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get this off my chest.

It’s not uncommon that someone would try to kill Obi-Wan: they’re fighting a war after all, and he’s a high ranking general, so he isn’t surprised when they find encrypted information about a plot to assassinate him.

The only concerning detail is that the would-be assassins have already infiltrated the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, which means that Obi-Wan’s not safe.

Well, this is what the Council says. Obi-Wan believes he’s perfectly able to take care of himself, and that this plot shouldn’t forbid him to absolve his functions at the Temple.

After a long discussion, they reach a compromise: Obi-Wan will be accompanied by a bodyguard, and who could be better to chose than commander Cody himself?

Yes, it’s the perfect compromise, the only problem is that, if they want to catch whoever is behind all this, Cody will need to keep himself hidden so that they’ll think that they have a chance to strike and will expose themselves, and what better way to do that than to pose as a Jedi?

“Sir, I feel… _naked_ ,” Cody says. He clearly would rather wear the usual stuff, but orders are orders.

Still, he’s not used to wear anything else that isn’t his armor or his blacks. This feels weird. How can’t the general be more worried about wearing no protection whatsoever? He should get back to wear at least some armor like he used to do; these robes are hardly a protection, no matter how much his Jedi tries to convince him of the contrary.

Obi-Wan can’t help but to chuckle, finding the way Cody’s squirming inside the robes endearing. He steps closer to him, smothering the edges of the robe on his shoulders.

“Nonsense. It suits you, my dear.”

Yes, in order to pose as a Jedi, Cody must also dress like one, hence with Obi-Wan has lent him some of his robes. Given that they’re pretty loose for Obi-Wan himself, they fit Cody quite well; maybe they should be looser for him as well, but Obi-Wan would lie if he said that he’s not enjoying the way the fabric hugs his body.

Of course his staring doesn’t go unnoticed by Cody, who raises an eyebrow at him.

“You think so?”

“Of course I do,” Obi-Wan replies, resting his hands on Cody’s shoulders. “Would I ever lie to you about this?”

“No, I guess not…”

They kiss, a small peck on each other’s lips, at least in the beginning: Obi-Wan immediately seizes this occasion, using his hold on Cody’s shoulder to pull him closer, insistently pressing his tongue between the other’s lips, forcibly parting them open.

Cody’s clearly surprised by this show of initiative coming from Obi-Wan, though he can’t say he minds, even though…

“Sir…” he begins, gently pushing the other away, “We need to go.”

His voice is coarse and he clearly doesn’t look happy about leaving this matter “unattended” but he’s right: people are waiting outside for them so that they can enter inside the Temple all together; the presence of more people added to fact that Cody will keep the hood on reduces greatly the risk that he’ll be noticed. It would be quite unprofessional on their part to let them wait because of their flickering desire.

“You’re right,” Obi-Wan sighs.

Even though he doesn’t want to, they have to leave.

He should be paying attention to the conversation they’re all having, but even the fact that it’s been a while since he’s seen Quinlan or Luminara isn’t enough to distract him from the man walking beside him. Cody has been quiet, more busy looking around the Temple in search for any threats and also - Obi-Wan suspects - to simply observe, since this is the first time he sets foot inside.

Suddenly, he feels something hitting his side. Quinlan has just given him a small jab with his elbow.

“Aren’t those robes a bit too small for our commander?” he asks, teasing tone obvious in his voice. Oh dear, he’s onto him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Obi-Wan replies, finally tearing his eyes off of Cody to shoot a less than amused look at Quinlan. If he dares say anything about this, he’ll bring his “escapades” with another certain clone commander…

“Hush, you two,” Luminara thankfully steps in, though she looks amused by their squabble, “You’re worse than children.”

Ignoring Quinlan’s protest, Obi-Wan turns to look at Cody, who seems unaware of the discussion between the two of them. It’s for the best.

“Are you alright, my dear?” he whispers to him, careful not to let the other two now bickering Jedi hear him.

“Yes,” Cody replies. He’s not even looking at Obi-Wan, eyes darting from one corner of the Temple to another. “It’s so…” he tries, but it’s hard to find a word that could rightly describe what he’s seeing.

“I know,” Obi-Wan replies sympathetic. He gets the same feeling from time to time; no matter how many times he’s been at the Temple, no matter the fact that this is his home, he sometimes has to stop himself overwhelmed by the feeling of… _something_.

He brushes his hand against Cody’s arm, just barely caressing the rough texture of the tunic.

“You’ll get used to it, don’t worry.”

What Obi-Wan can’t get used to, instead, is how delightful Cody looks like this. Seriously, he’d make such a good Jedi.

Having to see him like this isn’t even the hardest part, not at all: the actual hardest part is having to constantly stop himself from dragging him for a kiss in the middle of the Temple itself, to get those _damned_ robes open and… and he should stop right there before his mind offers him some very vivid imagery that he shouldn’t be thinking about now.

He has no idea about what’s going on with his brain that day, but he can’t think straight.

Something about having Cody there, wearing Jedi robes, _his_ Jedi robes, that just screams _mine mine mine_ …

“Master Vos, Master Unduli, I’m afraid we’ll have to go our separate way now,” Obi-Wan suddenly says, turning towards his friends. “I need to show our ‘guest’ his new quarters.”

Quinlan immediately looks like he’s about to say something - something that is likely correct judging by the amused expression on his face - but Luminara - bless her soul - immediately puts a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

“Of course,” she says, her tone neutral, too neutral. “We will expect you for latemeal.”

With a nod of their heads, Quinlan and Luminara go their way, frantically chatting between each other, certainly about Obi-Wan and Cody. Well, it doesn’t matter, not now; Obi-Wan has way better things to think about.

He grabs Cody by the sleeve and begins to quickly walk towards…

“We’re not going to my quarters, aren’t we?” Cody asks. Very astute of him.

“No,” is all Obi-Wan is able to tell him. If he keeps his mouth open who knows how much filth will come out of it, so he prefers to shut up, confident of the fact that Cody will understand what’s happening.

He at least manages to wait until they’re both inside his room to shove Cody against the door and hungrily kiss his lips, something that he wanted to do since they first set foot inside the Temple.

Cody hums against his lips, surprised by his eager initiative, but he soon melts into the kiss. He grabs Obi-Wan’s hips, pulling him closer until there’s no space between them, something that Obi-Wan appreciates.

He holds onto Cody’s hair, gripping it tightly. His brain is too fuzzy for Obi-Wan to decide what he wants exactly; he only knows that he wants more.

When they pull away, they’re obviously less proper and presentable than before.

There’s a smirk on Cody’s lips, and if we add that to his ruffled hair and loosened robes, it makes up for a picture that Obi-Wan will never forget any time soon.

“I know you said this suited me, but I didn’t think this much.”

Obi-Wan would love to come up with a clever reply, but in such conditions all the famed Negotiator can think of is to kiss him again.

He still hasn’t decided if he wants Cody to keep wearing his robes or if he wants him out of them, which translates in his hands travelling all across his body without not knowing what to do. Thankfully Cody decides to take matters into his own hands, beginning to undress Obi-Wan.

His movements are calm, calculated, a contrast to how heated Obi-Wan feels.

This is going too slow!

That’s it. Obi-Wan pushes Cody away, taking care of his own robes at lightning speed, chucking them on the side without even bothering checking where they land - it’s his room so it’s not like he will lose them forever like all the others times he tosses them around.

Once he’s done with the upper part he closes the distance between him and Cody again, hungry for his lips. It’s weird feeling the rough fabric of Jedi robes against his skin instead of the more familiar texture of the blacks all clones wear, but as Obi-Wan feels Cody’s hands grab him by the waist, he drops that thought immediately, focusing on what’s really important.

They tumble on the ground. It’s because Obi-Wan was being too rough and he accidentally pushed Cody, falling down with him, but nobody breaks contact at the impact; they keep kissing like their lives depend on it, savoring each other’s taste.

When Cody goes to get rid of Obi-Wan’s pants, he lets him do it without a moment of hesitation, and actually feels quite relieved by the hurried way in which Cody makes them slide across his legs, like he can’t wait to get them off of him; yes, they’re finally getting somewhere.

Once he’s completely naked, Obi-Wan slings his legs over Cody, sitting on his lap. He can feel a growing bulge against him, a clear sign of Cody’s interest. He smirks, then, lowering a hand to grab it, not bothering with being gentle - another time perhaps, but not now. By the exhalation that leaves Cody’s mouth at that contact, he must like it.

Obi-Wan finds himself in a situation in which there are so many things he wants to do that he can’t choose, so he settles with freeing Cody’s cock from its restraints; he lowers his pants just enough for his cock to spring forth - he’s already so hard.

He swallows the lump in his throat, then he licks his lips, closing his hand around the thick base, making Cody arch under his touch. He gives his cock a few tugs, enjoying the sounds he pulls out of Cody as he does it. At that point in order to silence himself, Cody rises on his elbows in order to begin sucking small marks over the expanse of Obi-Wan’s skin.

Unable to resist anymore, he kisses him again, slipping his tongue between Cody’s eager lips. He doesn’t stop moving his hand yet, too enthralled by Cody’s reaction to do so.

He stops however as soon as he feels Cody hand travelling downward, brushing against his hip first and then between his legs; at that point he grabs his wrist with flashing quickness.

“I don’t need it,” he says, too impatient for preparations. Besides, he feels so wet that he knows they don’t need it. No, what he needs to be fucked and to be fucked _well_ and _hard_.

Cody doesn’t stop, however, and actually he begins to rub at his cock with even more insistence, making Obi-Wan shiver under his ministrations.

“I know,” Cody says then, taking a break from sucking marks on Obi-Wan’s neck, “But I like doing it.”

He keeps rubbing and circling, and Obi-Wan can’t help but to lean under his touch, even though he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

“Let me,” Cody continues, purposefully distracting him with kisses on the side of his face, nuzzling against his beard. What can Obi-Wan do, then, if not let him continue?

There’s only one problem, which is that Obi-Wan is so close already but he doesn’t want to come like this. He wants Cody’s cock inside him and he wants it immediately, damn it!

Cody doesn’t seem of the same opinion however, as he continues masturbating him like that, and actually he even begins to circle his cock with even more insistence, making Obi-Wan shake and tremble.

He could stop him if he wants, but he barely has the strength not to completely collapse over him, he doubts he could actually do that. Before he can gather enough energy to do anything, in fact, he finds himself shaking as he comes, still accompanied by Cody rubbing his fingers over his sensitive nub.

Despite having just come, however, Obi-Wan still wants more.

Having regained some strength back, he takes Cody’s hand by the wrist, doing the same with the other one, and he shoves them on the ground above his head; he can’t help but to smirk at Cody’s surprised - and very much _aroused_ \- expression. He begins to grind their hips together, getting Cody’s cock wet with his juices. He doesn’t miss the way his lover his panting under him, how he looks completely taken by Obi-Wan’s movements. By the Force, he looks so good with his robes on.

He leans down with his head, beginning to bite what little of Cody’s skin that is visible. As much as he would love to leave deep marks - they look so good on Cody - he knows that he won’t be able to cover them with his armor this time, so he’s mindful of just lightly nibbling at his skin; it still manages to get Cody to moan his name with desperate voice. Looks like Obi-Wan isn’t the only one who can’t wait anymore.

“Should I?” he asks. He doesn’t really need to, but it’s always nice to hear how much someone wants you, you know?

“ _Please_ ,” is all Cody is able to utter. Obi-Wan almost comes again just by looking at him.

He kisses him again, just a quick peck on his lips this time, then in order to grab Cody’s cock he has to leave one of his wrists, though Cody must’ve gotten the implicit message and doesn’t move. Good boy.

A shivers runs down the clone’s spine as Obi-Wan grabs him, lining him up to his entrance, and as he presses down, impaling himself on his cock. Obi-Wan already can’t hold down his voice, gasping at the sensation of being filled up.

As predicted, he’s so wet that Cody slips his cock inside without any major issue. Obi-Wan has been ready for him for a while already, but no he had to play with him first; well, it’s not like he actually minds, especially because like this Cody has gotten himself all hot and bothered, which makes for such a pretty picture.

“O-Obi-Wan…”

“I’m here my dear, I’m here,” Obi-Wan reassures him, welcoming him inside inch by inch. Once he’s completely seated, he takes some time to gather some of his composure back - not that it would help, since he’s thrown away his dignity the moment he saw Cody wearing his robes.

He lifts his hips up slightly, then he comes down crashing again, making both Cody and himself moan. As he begins to ride him in earnest, pleased by the fact that every single one of his thrusts is dutifully met by Cody’s hips, he realizes that as much as he likes to act like he’s above certain things, he’s not above them at all. Isn’t this proof enough of it, after all?

It’s as simple as that: it’s not just the fact that he’s riding Cody what is making him feel this way, but also that he’s still wearing Obi-Wan’s robes, his own clothes.

With the excuse of having to hold onto something, he rests his hands on his still clothed stomach, only to grab the hem of the under-robes and pulling it up, unveiling Cody’s body as he goes. He’s so beautiful.

He immediately reaches to grab his pecs and squeezes, causing a groan to come out of Cody, who bucks his hips up, thrusting into Obi-Wan as he’s going downwards with even more strength and speed than before, making him almost lose his balance altogether. _So deep._

“Ngh… Close,” he hears Cody warn.

“Me… Me too,” he moans back, prompting Cody to rub his thumb around his cock.

Obi-Wan’s thighs are trembling for the stimulation and the effort; thank the Force he’s close, or else he doesn’t know how long he could’ve continued like that.

“Together?” Cody asks, eyes on Obi-Wan. He nods.

“ _Together._ ”

Obi-Wan’s orgasm hits him so hard that he even blacks out for a second, overwhelmed by pleasure. He doesn’t even notice he’s squirting until he hears Cody’s gasp. Oh dear! He’s gotten all his robes dirty!

He tries to apologize about it but he stops himself immediately when he feels Cody come inside of him; he lets out a long moan, shivering at the sensation.

For a moment it feels like he’s going to ride this high forever, but eventually he collapses on top of Cody, body completely exhausted.

After a moment in which all that could be heard was the sound of them catching their breaths, Cody speaks.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” he mutters, in equal parts surprised and smug about the way things have gone.

“A lapse in judgement my dear,” Obi-Wan retorts, surprised and smug as well. That day he’s discovered something new about himself.

He slowly hops off Cody, joining him on the ground. They should get up from there, but not now; maybe once they’ve recovered some bit of energy they will. As he goes to caress Cody’s side, he remembers what he just did on these robes.

“Oh, I suppose we shall have to wash these,” he comments, getting more flustered this time.

“I don’t mind,” Cody replies, looking far to calm for someone who’s exuding so much smugness in the Force. Still, Obi-Wan’s more than glad that he’s not put off by it.

Besides, it’s not really a problem having to change them, not with the high number of robes Obi-Wan owns - when you make a habit of losing them around, it’s always good to make sure that you have at least a couple of spares.

They fall silent, simply enjoying each other’s presence, still on the floor. They should get up, but not yet.

Obi-Wan’s idly caressing Cody’s chest when he speaks again.

“I might not be able to help myself if you keep wearing these,” he chuckles, tightening his fist around the robes.

“I’m sorry, but I’ll have to keep them until we’re stuck in this predicament,” Cody replies, though he doesn’t look sorry at all. He’s actually smirking.

Obi-Wan rolls on his side, lifting Cody’s chin with one hand.

“I suppose you do.”

He draws him closer for a soft kiss, the kind that he’d never stop demanding and that he knows for a fact that Cody loves to give.

If he actually keeps wearing his robes, then he might not mind if the plot against him takes a while to be unveiled.

Is it bad that this is what he thinks about the situation? Definitely, but oh well, it’s not like he has to tell anyone about it. He’ll keep the secret all to himself.


End file.
